The invention relates to improvements in apparatus for manipulating stacks of paper sheets and the like, and more particularly to improvements in apparatus for accumulating stacks of paper sheets on pallets or like supports.
The dimensions of pallets for transport and temporary storage of stacks of paper sheets are normally standardized. It is desirable and advantageous to orient and distribute the stacks on pallets in such a way that each pallet is or can be loaded to maximum capacity, i.e., that each pallet carries a group of stacks which (if desired) extend all the way and even beyond its marginal portions. This not only involves proper selection of the dimensions of pallets but also an optimum arraying of stacks on each pallet. In most instances, the arraying of stacks on standardized pallets is carried out by hand which is a time-consuming operation. In addition, the accuracy of distribution of stacks on successive pallets depends excessively or exclusively on the skill and carefulness of the person or persons in charge.